The standard-setting organization 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) is discussing Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (hereinafter, EUTRA) evolved from the third generation mobile communication method and an advanced version thereof, i.e., Advanced EUTRA (also referred to as LTE-Advanced).
In Advanced EUTRA, the SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access) method is proposed as the uplink communication method.
Processing of a medium access control layer related to random access is proposed in EUTRA (Nonpatent Literature 1).
In Advanced EUTRA, carrier aggregation (frequency band aggregation) is proposed as a technique enabling higher-speed data transmission while maintaining the compatibility with EUTRA (Nonpatent Literature 2). The carrier aggregation is a technique for improving a data rate in downlink communication by preparing a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus that has a reception bandwidth greater than the transmission bandwidth of the transmitting apparatus, by transmitting data from multiple transmitting apparatuses to which multiple respective different frequency bands (hereinafter, component carriers (CC)) are set, and by receiving the data transmitted from the plurality of transmitting apparatuses in the receiving apparatus. The carrier aggregation is also a technique for improving a data rate in uplink communication by preparing a receiving apparatus and a transmitting apparatus that has a transmission bandwidth greater than the reception bandwidth of the receiving apparatus and by receiving data transmitted from the transmitting apparatus by multiple receiving apparatuses to which respective different frequencies are set bands.